Why me?(Draco Malfoy Love Story)
by Unwritten lies
Summary: Isabelle, A deeply troubled teen is Hermione's twin sister, who's just a muggle, or so everyone thinks. What will happen when she receives a letter, telling her of her acceptance to Hogwarts, and sees the infamous sex god, Draco Malfoy? Set in the fourth year and up. Warning, contains drug usage and self harm. May be triggering to some people. All viewed as bad toward the end.
1. Introduction

I often asked "Why me?" "What did I do?" Most of these times they were for something bad. I didn't have the greatest life. In fact, it was far from good. With constant bruises all over me, and cuts up and down my arms, I wondered why I was even born. I didn't have any other friends except for my sister, Hermione.

I'm Isabelle. 'Mione calls me Izzy, but she's always away. She's a witch, and I'm a muggle, or so she calls it. She's contently getting owls, and sending them back. I'm often jealous of her, not only because of that, but because mom or dad ever lay a single hand on her. Of course, my dad would never lay a hand on anyone, he wasn't violent.

However, my mother is anything but nice. I'm never good enough for her, and she constantly beats me, my dad doesn't know though. He often stays late at work, and he'd never believe such a thing if I were to tell him.

I'm not a good kid, either. No, not at all. I had many problems, which I solved through unhealthy methods, such as alcohol or drugs. I was hardly ever home, even when I was out of school. I lied a lot, and was constantly in trouble, with the law, with my parents, even with Hermione.

Hermione was my twin, but she was born with magic, which was rare. However, I didn't look like her. Naturally, I did. But with I often died my hair, currently; it was bright pink, with the bangs purple. My eyes were naturally green; the only real difference between us two.

I was also bullied in school. I was anorexic, depressed, suicidal, and I self-harmed quite often.

No one knew that Hermione had a sister; she never really talked much about her personal life at home, because it was so bad.

Right now it was summer, right were our story begins. Careful though, because this is going to be a pretty love story. It's anything but.


	2. Chapter 2:London

Chapter One: London.

Izzy sat down on her large double bed, made up with silver bedding and green accents. Her eyes panned around the dark blue walls, which could hardly be seen because of all the posters plastered up on them all. She looked down at the bed pushed up against the wall opposite of hers, which belonged to her sister Hermione, who was, in fact, quite different from her. She always made her bad, with her pale pink and purple bedding, so it was always neat. Izzy hardly ever made her bed, and it was always messy, she just didn't have time for something like that.

It agonized Hermione to no end when she was there, with Izzy, which was not very often. Ever since she had went off to Hogwarts, she hard rarely messaged her sister with an owl. Izzy had missed her greatly, and she was happy that there was only two days left until summer officially began for the both of them.

Today had been the final day of school for Izzy, and her family were going to pick up Hermione from London, Hermione had promised her she'd have the whole first week just be the two, each taking turns picking what they were going to do.

Izzy turned on one of her favorite songs, "Angel with a shotgun" by The Cab, and laid down on her bed, with a good book. She was immersed in reading, when she heard a knock on her window.

Izzy jumped up quickly, and opened the window. An owl flew in, and dropped a letter. She recognized the owl as Hedwig, Harry's owl, and though she had never actually met harry, her sister quite frequently used his owl. She petted Hedwig as she perched upon Izzy's shoulder. She read Hermione's letter, hanging on every word of her gorgeous handwriting.

_Dear Izzy,_

_I'm so existed for Saturday! I just can't wait to see my best friend, (not to mention my tinny)! I really hope you're doing alright, Izzy. I've become highly concerned about you lately; you're beginning to sound more and more depressed with every letter. What's been going on? Is everything okay? What happened? Are you alright? I really miss you, and I'm really worried. Are you doing your homework and studying? Are you getting good grades? Did you at least pass the grade? What books have you been reading? Are they good? I'm so sorry for not owling you more often, it's just so hard to find time. They've been drowning us in homework, and I barely have time for all of the classes I have been taking. I really hope you could forgive me. I'll see you Saturday. I love you Twinny. Stay out of trouble until I get there!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

I smiled down at the letter. It was so like Hermione to start asking about school and grades, but sometimes Izzy hated how she could see right through her happy mask. She always seemed to know that she was lying, and it was quite frustrating to her sister.

Izzy grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the letter.

_Dear Mione_

_I can't wait either! And I assure you, I am just fine, I promise. Just the normal shit's been going on at school of course, because when isn't it? Everything's just fine, nothing's happened, I just miss you, that's all. I'm just fine, don't worry about me Mione, You have other things to worry about. And yes, I've been doing my homework, and yes, I've been keeping my grades up. Of course I passed the grade! Silly, what are you thinking? I am your sister, you know. I've been reading this great book called "Beautiful Creatures" its great! I just started it, so I can't really tell you what all it's about. Maybe I'll have a much better explanation of the book by the time you get here. It's just fine that you've been drowning in homework, I know how that one feels, but you shouldn't be complaining, magic homework must be much more homework than the kind I'm doing. Of course I forgive you, I really miss you though. I'll try my best to stay out of trouble, I love you too, twinny. I'll see you Saturday. I love you._

_Love, _

_Izzy._

She sent the letter off with Hedwig out in the cold. It was nearly midnight, and so she went into her bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Draco Malfoy sat in the great hall sluggishly. He wanted anything but to go home, to his father. He was never good enough for him, if it weren't for that damned mudblood, he'd be at the top of the class. What was with her? She made him angry; who did she think she was, taking his rightful spot at the top. Because of her, he was going to have to face his father, and get beaten yet again. It made him even more upset that she seemed happy. She seemed to have everything he didn't. He sat at the Slytherin table, watching as Potter's stupid owl swooped down and dropped a letter onto her lap. She smiled widely and opened up the letter.

Draco tore his gaze away from her, and started to eat. The food tasted bitter in his mouth, as he stared down at the food that seemed un-appetizing. He would have to go home tomorrow, and he was dreading that, whereas Hermione seemed extremely happy about that.

"Draco, Mate, you alright?" His best mate in the whole world, Blaise Zablini asked him.

"Just fine." He growled.

"You're staring at Granger an awful lot."

"I'm hating her. I have to face my father without being at the top of the damned class, again!" he growled, stabbing his rare steak with his fork. Blood rushed out from it, and he growled again.

"Calm down mate, it'll be alright."

"No it won't, Blaise, you know that."

He sighed heavily, setting down his fork, "yes, I know, but at least you get to come here so you don't have to live with it every single day of your life. Think about all of the muggles out there who have to deal with it every day."

"Good point, Blaise. You're right." Draco may seem like he hates every muggle, but he didn't. He didn't exactly love them either, but that wasn't the point.

"See, you don't have it that bad."

"I don't have it that good either," He muttered, biting into his meet.

"No one has it that good."

"Granger seems too."

"You don't know that."

"Look at her, all smiling, and writing a damned letter. She's probably writing her perfect, loving, normal parents, glad to be going home to that perfect, lovely home that she must live in. You know that."

"No, I don't know that, I have no idea who she's writing."

Draco sighed, and got up, storming off and down to the dungeons and into his room. He sat down on the bed, envying that damned mudblood that must have such a perfect life to go home too.

Izzy was awoken by a knock on her door. Her father's voice floated through the door. She smiled, and sat up.

"Izzy, darling, it's nearly time to go and pick up your sister, hurry and put on your clothing!"

Izzy smiled wider, and flew out of bed, brushing her hair out, and pulling on jeans and a t-shirt with a hoody. She put on make-up with care, taking precaution to cover the bruises, and ran out and downstairs, where her father was waiting. She bounced out to the car, and sat down in the back, literally bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. Her father followed her out, and got into the car, starting it.

"What about mum?"

"She's not coming. You can sit up front if you'd like. "

She smiled, and climbed up front, and put on her seat belt. Her father drove into the train station, and she jumped out and ran by the wall of platform 9 and 10.

She saw many children, all students, come out, as muggles passed by, oblivious.

As soon as she saw Hermione, she pounced on her, squealing like a fan girl.

"IZZY!" Mione screamed in shock. She just laughed, and continued to hug her sister.

Mione started laughing, and hugged back. She pulled back, and smiled at her sister.

"Hugging your girlfriend, Granger?" Came a sneering voice.

"For your information, I'm her sister, thank you very much." Izzy growled, turning to a blonde haired, silver eyed boy. She stepped up to him, and despite the fact he was a whole head taller, attempted to act intimidating. He only laughed.

"Yeah, right." He chuckled.

"Yeah Malfoy! She is!" Mione said angrily.

"So you're Malfoy." Izzy smiled sweetly, yet flakily.

"Yes, I am. My first name is Draco though." He smiled down at her, and she knew she had caught him.

"I'm Isabelle."

"Fancy meeting you, he took her hand, and kissed it. She flakily giggled, yet she was discussed. She slipped her hand, and grabbed his wrist, and he looked a bit confused. She yanked down, and he was down on the ground. He groaned, "God damn it!"

She punched him in the nose, and he groaned. She would have done more damage, but Hermione pulled her off.

"Don't you dare insult my sister again! You bloody git!" She screamed at him. He groaned, and stood up, pointing his wand at her. Then, something odd happened, a bunch of glass broke, the wind blew, and his wand flew out of his hand.

Hermione dragged her away, looking just as confused as her sister. As she turned away, her hoody sleeve was pulled up, and Draco caught a glimpse of a dark bruise in the shape of a hand, and a whole lot of deep cuts on her arm. Maybe the Grangers' lives weren't all that perfect.

Draco got up off the ground, gathered his wand, and waited for his father.


End file.
